Carvin TTNC
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: Carly and Kevin have been together for some time but they don't really know how they feel about one another, till now. Kevin/OC. Contains lime not lemon.


**Carvin: Testing The New Car**

Carly's patience was wearing thin. Standing in the lot at a car dealership her foot tapping furiously, waiting for Kevin to return from his "little chat" with the car salesman.

_Come on Kev this heat is killing me. How long are you going to make me wait?_

It had been three years since Kevin and Carly had escaped the Null Void and came to Bellwood after 10 long months of traveling just to get there.

Kevin had turned 16 and Carly's 16th birthday was three weeks ago. Kevin had gotten his license and had saved up to get a car. He went to talk about a price with the dealer and had left Carly to bake in the heat.

After an hour a car came from around the corner of the building. It had a green and black paint job on it. As it pulled up to Carly, the driver window rolled down to show Kevin sitting in it. "Why am I not surprised. Looking good Kev." Carly smiled. "Well, don't just stand there, hop in." Kevin gestured toward the passenger seat.

Carly walked around to the other side and started to reach for the door only to have it jerked away from her reach. "Kevin, please, don't do that." She tried again and the same thing happen. "Kev come on." Kevin snickered, "Okay, seriously I'm done." Finally Carly made it into the car and they headed home.

After getting out of the Null Void Carly informed Kevin that she had no place to go. Her only home was with her teacher but Carly had no idea where her teacher was. Other than that she lived with Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max in the 'Rust Bucket'.

After all they had been through Kevin offered that she stay with him. Only problem was he didn't know if his mother and stepfather would welcome him back. So it was almost an empty promise, but he was going to try and take care of Carly as long as he could. In the end Carly and Kevin where welcome in his parents house.

"So what do you think, Carly?" Kevin asked. "It rides like a dream. How old is the model?" Carly answered. "1976, but it's a classic." Kevin nodded. "Huh, not bad I'd say." Carly agreed.

After they pulled into the garage of the house, Kevin decided to work on the car a bit. Carly decided to stay in the garage with him. The heat was getting more intense, Kevin had taken his shirt off and Carly was only wearing a sports jersey that was three sizes too big.

The heat didn't let up even as the sun went down. Kevin finally rolled out from under the car with oil smeared on him. He wiped the sweat and grease off of his face with a old cloth and throw it on a shelf. Kevin had gotten up and noticed Carly was asleep on the set of backseats that had been taken out of his mom's old van.

"Carly, get up." Kevin shook Carly slightly. He pulled her up into a sitting position and her head slumped back a bit. "Carly, come on, wake up." He shook her more causing one of the shirt straps to fall slightly. Kevin gulped at the view of her exposed collar bone and bra strap.

_Crap …_ "Carly, wake up." Finally Carly stirred awake. She looked at Kevin. She saw he was without a shirt and had a small layer of sweat on his skin. "Oh ..." She scratched her head. "Are you done with the car?" She said pulling up her strap she noticed had fallen.

"Yeah, wanna see what I did to it?" Kevin said walking over and patting the hood.

"Wait let me guess?" She stood there for a moment. "Let's see hope I remember this right. Small block V8, 300 horse power and you added Nitric tanks for after burners ... liquid oxygen to go fast." She looked at him and smiled.

"Very nice, you learn fast." Kevin smirked.

"I have a good teacher." Carly giggled back. At the sound of her laugh Kevin felt a weird chill. Carly walked around to driver's side. "You put some alien tech in the console? Where did you even get it?" Carly looked over at Kevin who was standing at the cooler. He popped open the top and tossed a can of soda over his shoulder at Carly. "Just had some on hand since that time we raided the Forever Knights place."

Carly caught the can, "Right I remember _you_ dragging me along." She opened and took some gulps from the can before putting it on her head and sighing. "Also that time we double-crossed Vulkanus." Kevin nodded in agreement.

Kevin gulped down his drink quickly and threw the can into the garbage.

"I feel much better now that I can use the temperature of the drink to cool off. Do you need a breeze?" Carly said as Kevin made his way to where she was standing.

Carly tried to keep her attention on other things but it wasn't easy. Carly had always sat in the garage while Kevin messed with his mom's car and she even learned somethings about it. But the last time she saw Kevin without a shirt they were 12 and Kevin had finally turned back to normal with help from Kwarrel. They shared a cell and it was always cold in there. Before Kevin would hold his arm, that was mutated to look like Heatblast, over her to keep her from freezing. But now he didn't have that ability so he offered his shirt. Carly had refused because he would just be cold instead and it didn't have sleeves. Kevin showed that he could wear the cell walls as clothes and he'd be fine. After awhile Carly finally accepted and threw his shirt over hers.

At that point in time he wasn't as muscular so it didn't effect her as much, but now even she could see he was more fit and mature looking, she even had on one occasion said he must of hit his growth spurt hard. Now her teenage hormones were badly wanting to touch his muscles and feel his warmth against her ... but she was sure Kevin had no interest in her, unless it was to help him with a scam.

Kevin looked down at Carly as she stared at the car. She hadn't said anything for a while and it made for a very awkward and uncomfortable moment. Kevin saw she was lost in thought. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking about but she would never tell him about the stuff that bothered her. He wanted to know more about her but toward him it seemed like she was a locked book and the key was long gone. He knew that he could always just break open the locks in her mind but he already felt that his presents bothered her enough without him praying into her past. She always got quiet when he asked her where she came from or how she had the abilities she had. Kevin was never one to be open about his feelings and he could understand why she would be the same. But even so, he felt she didn't care much about him anymore, and the more they stayed together the more he wanted to know _something … anything_.

Carly snapped out of her thoughts to see Kevin looking at her, "What is it Kevin? Do you need something?"

_Her eyes look like they can see into your soul ... and she can kick ass,_ Kevin thought. "It's nothing … You should fix your shirt though, I can see down it." He answered looking away from her. "Oh jeez. Sorry about that. Thanks for telling me, Kev."

Kevin could fell his face getting hot … and another place, too. He could see right down her shirt, _She might as well have not worn one, jeez. _She was thin and had a nice pair, he knew that, but he always tried not to notice details. But now he had looked at her, now he had seen her chest and the slight pair of abs she had. Just thinking about what he had seen made him feel hot.

"Kevin, are you alright? Your face is completely red. Oh, here." She put the hand that had been holding her drink on his forehead. "You good now." Kevin gulped and nodded. Carly smiled at him, "Are you sure, cause I can go change my shirt." Kevin's eyes widened, "Wait, what?" Carly giggled, "Kevin you're too easy to read."

Kevin looked at her, "Then why did you ..." "Cause it's fun to tease you." Carly smiled. Kevin felt very embarrassed and wished he could just go inside and hide in his room for the rest of the night.

Just as Kevin wished this night would end Carly grabbed his chin and turned his face toward her. She pulled him closer than … she wiped her finger across a grease smudge on his cheek. "You should take a shower. You look filthy." Kevin froze for a moment, she had clearly messed with him again.

_You damn tease_ … Kevin frowned. Carly saw his reaction and laughed, "What did you think I was going to kiss you or something?" Kevin didn't say anything. His silence made her laugh again. Kevin was starting to get mad.

As Carly laughed she felt a hand on her chin. She was pulled forward, suddenly her lips hit something. She was shocked, yes, Kevin had kissed her. Here she was thinking he didn't care about her and he kissed her. As the words _'he kissed me'_ repeated themselves in her head, she responded by putting her arms around Kevin's neck. When the kiss broke Carly quickly pulled him back down into another one.

Kevin, too, had been shocked by Carly's actions. He was sure that she would get mad and hit him or something, but instead she kissed him back and it threw him off completely. Kevin pulled away from her a bit and the kiss ended.

"Wait what's happening?" Kevin said confused. Carly looked at Kevin wondering the same thing, "I'm not sure." Kevin pushed Carly back more, "I don't even remember why I kissed you in the first place. I was sure you'd get mad at me." Carly shook her head, "Why would I do that?" Kevin shrugged, "I didn't think you liked me." Carly blushed a little, "Truth is I've liked you since we were in the Null Void together." Kevin's face showed a mixed emotion of shock and relief.

Carly's hands glided through Kevin's hair as she reached up to kiss him again. Kevin grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer. When their lips met Kevin licked the edge of her lips. She opened her mouth just enough for his tongue to enter.

Kevin backed Carly up against the car and started to move his hands up her top. As their tongues fought for dominance Carly moved her hands to his chest, his muscles rippled against her touch. She had wanted for so long to feel his muscles under her fingers. During Carly's actions Kevin's hands were slowly finding their way up to her bra-clasp.

Kevin back away a bit to remove Carly's top. Once off he threw it on the ground and pushed himself against Carly again. "Ah!" Carly gasped. "Did I hurt you?" Kevin asked. Carly shook her head, "No, I hit the door handle." They laughed together.

Kevin grabbed the handle to the back door of the car. He opened it and offered it to Carly. Carly giggled and sit on the edge of the seat. Kevin leaned down and kissed her again. Then he slowly crawled over her making her lay flat on the seat. Kevin began to place butterfly kisses down her neck to her collarbone making Carly sigh and moan.

Then Kevin removed her bra and tossed it to the floor of the car. Carly started to feel flushed, her chest was now exposed to the only person she ever felt something, more than friendship, towards. Whereas Kevin couldn't believe he was actual do this with Carly and he wanted to do more.

Kevin slowly moved his hand to Carly's breast and slowly started to message it. Carly moaned and squirmed around him. Kevin was amazed by the soft and roundness of her breast. He messaged it some more then toke the other one in his mouth. Carly gasped and moan some more.

Carly began grinding her hips on Kevin causing the bulge in his pants to grow. Kevin unzipped Carly's pants and pulled them down. She had on a pair of black lace panties, it was the only barrier left between them.

Kevin started kissing Carly down her stomach till he get to the hem of her panties. He hooked his fingers in the hem and pulled them down reveling her womanhood to him. Kevin could feel his erection getting harder.

He pulled open Carly's legs and started to move his fingers up and down her entrance. Carly screamed and moaned at his actions. She was getting hotter and felt tingling where his fingers touched her. Then she felt him insert a finger.

Suddenly she felt something wet. Quickly she found out it was Kevin's tongue licking her. She moaned and screamed more and more. When Kevin stopped she looked to see him about to unzip his pants when ...

"Kevin where are you?" came a voice from inside the house. Kevin looked up and hit his head on the roof of the car. "Ow! I'm in the garage Mom!" Kevin answered. Carly was in a panic trying to hide her naked body. Kevin grabbed the shirt he had been wearing and threw it to Carly. Before she could put it on Mrs. Levin entered the garage.

"I was wondering what you and Carly were wanting for dinner?" She asked standing at the door. "Uhm, I really don't mind what's for dinner." Kevin answered. Carly kicked him, Kevin grunted, "Well, what were you planning on making?" Mrs. Levin tilted her head at the noise her son had made, "I was going to make some hoagies. I wanted to ask Carly if she was good with that. Do you know where she is?" Kevin thought for a second. Carly whispered to Kevin to tell Mrs. Levin that she was in the backyard soaking some cool breeze. Kevin relayed the message and add that Carly would be okay with hoagies for dinner.

After Mrs. Levin left the garage Kevin sighed and sat on the set of seats in the garage. Carly waked over to him and sat next to him, she had put on Kevin's shirt and her underwear. She looked at him, "What were we thinking?" Kevin shrugged in response, "I don't quite know." Carly leaned on his shoulder, "I do like you, Kevin and I just wanted to be close to you somehow, mostly because I thought you did like me that you were just using me for scams and quick getaways." Kevin looked at her, "That's not true I need you there to help me out just in case. And I do like you, I actually thought you were getting tired of me."

For the first time since they met they were actually sharing their feelings with each other. Carly felt that she could open up a bit with Kevin. He was the first person she ever cared about and he understood her even if he didn't know anything about her. Kevin liked having Carly around to help him in more ways then just some scams. He knew she understood him and his past more than anyone.

"Kevin." Carly said as she leaned closer. Kevin turned his head toward her and her lips pressed against his. Kevin kissed her back.


End file.
